45
by TheGreatCornholio
Summary: Rocket Power. Its about Sam. Songfic to 45 by Shinedown. Hopefully its good.


"Come on Squid!" Sam walked over to his 3 friends. "You're late Squid! We have a hockey game to play!" Twister said.

"I'm sorry guys, I…" Sam replied before Otto stopped him. "Lets just go", he said as Otto and Twister sped off, leaving him behind. "Come on Sam, lets go catch up to them", said Reggie from behind. They skated off to the game, and as they did that, Reggie heard Sam mutter, "Its good to know someone will stay by me."

_Send away for a priceless gift,_

_One not subtle, one not on the list._

"Did you say something Sam?" Reggie asked. Sam just shook his head, as he put on his gear and got into the net. He saw Lars' team walk up and heard him say, "You dorks are going down! There's no way the Squid's gonna block the puck this time!" Sam sighed. He said this at the beginning of every game, and it was beginning to wear thin. He said to himself "God, what a jackass", a little too loudly. Lars stormed up to him and said, "You got something to say to me Squid?" Sam said "Lets just get on with the game." Reggie looked at him strangely. He had seemed rather jaded and fed up. She shrugged it off and went back to playing the game.

_Send away for a perfect world,_

_One not simply so absurd._

_In these times of doing what you're told,_

_You keep these feelings no one knows._

The first part of the game went pretty well. No goals came near Sam, so he stayed bored for a while, just watching the game. He was practically falling asleep, which didn't turn out to be too good when Lars had the puck and was racing to the goal. "SQUID WAKE UP!" "Huh?" Sam said, half asleep waking up immediately when he saw a puck coming towards the goal. Just as Lars was about to score, Sam managed to block the shot. Otto, Reggie, and Twister skated over to where Sam was. Otto and Twister were yelling at Sam, who was blocking it out. He was sick to death of them complaining. When he realized that they weren't stopping anytime soon, he lost it. "I BLOCKED THE SHOT, HE DIDN'T SCORE, GET THE HELL OFF MY CASE!!!" The 3 teammates stepped back in shock upon hearing this. "O-ok, we'll get off, just chill", Twister said, as he and Otto ran off before he yelled again. "Sam what's wrong with you?" Reggie asked. "You've been so mad all day, whats your problem?" "I'm fine, just drop it." "But-" "I'M FINE!" Reggie backed away. "Ok, you're fine…" Sam sighed and said "Bastards."

_Whatever happened to the young man's heart?_

_Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart…_

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45._

Sam wasn't happy. He didn't want to yell at Reggie. He really liked her, he just wasn't in the mood for talking to her. He had a lot on his mind. His friends always yelling at him, making fun of him, everybody doubting him, thinking he was weak. He had bottled this up for so long, he was afraid he might do something bad. He was really depressed. He thought he had virtually nobody. His mother had been working late and was barely there for her child. Even Reggie, his best friend, had even started yelling at him once in a while. He felt as though he had nothing to live for. Suicide had even sometimes come across his mind

_Send a message to the unborn child_

_Keep your eyes open for a while_

_In a box high above the shelf_

_Left for you, no one else_

_There's a piece of a puzzle known as life_

_Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight._

Sam had too much going on inside his head, because before he knew it, the puck had flown into the goal. His team had lost. His teammates ran up to him, seeming angry. "Sammy, what happened, why didn't you block the shot?" Reggie asked. "I don't believe you Squid, we could've won if it wasn't for you!" Twister said angrily. "You better not do that the next time you play with us. IF you even play with us." Sam was trembling. He couldn't take all the abuse anymore.

_Whatever happened to the young man's heart?_

_Swallowed by pain as he slowly fell apart_

"Sam are you listening to us?" the 3 asked at the same time. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Sam said furiously as he slammed his fist into Twister's face. He was knocked out unconscious.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

Everyone looked at Sam in shock. Lars tried to act tough and said, "Aw, is the little dork upset? Haha!" Sam looked at him, and you could see the fire in his eyes. He jumped up to get a hold of Lars' throat, and started strangling him.

_Everyone's pointing their fingers_

_Always condemning me_

_Nobody knows what I believe_

_I believe_

Otto and Reggie had just barely gotten Sam off, and he saw Lars running away. "Yeah you better run you little pussy!" "Dude, whats wrong with-" Otto didn't have time to finish. Sam pushed him out of the way and started running. "Sam wait!" Reggie said, running after him. She saw him run into his home and lock the door. She looked in the window to see Sam holding a knife in his hand, tears running down his face. Reggie had tears too as she saw him cut into his arm and watch the blood leak out. Reggie couldn't watch it anymore. She kicked the door open.

_And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45_

_Swimming through the ashes of another life_

_No real reason to accept the way things have changed_

_Staring down the barrel of a 45_

Reggie ran to Sam, took the knife, and threw it away. "What is wrong with you?" she asked, more concerned than she had ever been. Sam just fell to the ground, with blood still leaking out of his arm. Reggie gave him a towel to cover the wound. He was still crying. "Oh God, I need help", he said. Reggie stayed for the rest of the night, trying her best to help him. "Thanks for being here for me", he said to her, trying his best to smile. "No problem", she said, smiling.

What do you think? Was it any good?


End file.
